me and the family of vampires
by Dragon demon fire sparks
Summary: me werewolf princess, friends human, dam i cant believe we are going to sit in a adoption room for yet another summer my friend said to  me we all moaned , knock, knock, Mary the lady that worked in the front office somone is here for safire.who are they?


chapter 1

My name is Saphire Amaneh and I am a werewolf princess. I have the appearance as a human ,but on January 1st I become my true form. It is hard to live in the mortal kingdom. There are 3 kingdoms. There is the Vampire kingdom,Werewolf kingdom, and the Mortal kingdom, and for now I am stuck till January 1st lying on a bunk bed in a adoption room with 3 other girls(not including me) which are my best friends, in the Mortal kingdom,and the only friends i have in the Mortal kingdom."Well i guess we are going to be in this adoption room for ,yet another summer,"I said allowed "Ya and it sucks ass,"Nicky (one of my friends)said in a completely board voice.

"Ya think,"I said almost in the same exact board tone as Nicky. We all sighed at once.

"Knock knock ," a voice sounded outside our door numbered door was the last door in the entire hallway of girls rooms, and there are 70 rooms.

"Come in!,"we all shouted as we all jumped out of our beds, in our pj's, just in time to have the door swing open.

"Good afternoon girls,"the lady from the front desk ,Mary, said. Why are you in your pj's still?,"

"well anyway we have a adoption person here and they want to interview saphire,"Mary said.

"Me!," I screamed.

"Yes you, can you keep it down please?,"she asked.

"O.M.G.," I said as quietly as I could while I was trying not to scream.

"when do I get interviewed?," I asked, while happy tears ran down my face.

"As soon as you get dressed,"she said as she smiled at me," go to groom 417 when you are ready, and by the way no friends."

"oh OK" I said in a sad tone

"Get dressed hurry," she said quickly just before she shut the door.

"Its OK," Jasmine said (one of my other friends), "You can do it."

"I am not sad cuss I cant bring you with me its because if I do get adopted then I will probably never see you again."I said starting to sob

then we all started hugging each other and cry with each other.

"Get dressed or you will be late," Sammy,(Samantha),( my last friend, she has black hair and is very skinny and she always has here mothers bracelet on which is all she has left of her),said while she was still sobbing like the rest of us.

chapter 2

After we all stopped sobbing I got dressed and slowly walked down the hall. I finally came to the room that Mary had told me to go to, room 417.I slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. As I walked in I saw a family of 7, it included a mom,dad,and the 5 kids were all boys. Mary suddenly appeared and said ,"oh you are here, finally,"

"Yes, I am," I replied I then noticed they were all lined up from tallest to shortest,"Will you introduce me Mary?."

"Absolutely," she said in a tone like she was proud to do so, and she was quite loud like a announcer at a football game (though I have never been to one I had listened to it on a TV at my old adoption home),"the moms name is Clreice,the dads name is Frank, the oldest boy who is 16 is Greg, the boy who is next to him to the left is Robbie who is 14, your age, the boy next to him..."

Mary kept going but I kind of drowned her out cuss I was starring at Robbie its like I was latched on, or somthing. He is so cute I though and he has the kindest smile, it kind of reminded me of the boyfriend I had back in my old adoption home town,(forndale was the towns name).He made me feel comfortable, happy, and Mary finally finished she said to Clreice," I will let u all talk now and get to know each other,when u are all done talking ,saphire can go to here bed room area and your family can come to the front to tell me what you think ,OK?"

"OK," Clarice said in a cheerful town.

Then Mary shut the door and was gone.

"So do you play any sports?,have you ever met your parents before?," Robbie asked, I blushed.

"Used to and yes I have," I murmured quietly

"What were your parents like?"Greg (Robbie's older brother) asked

"Not that nicest people"I said,"my dad smoked,my mom took drugs and I am stuck here wondering why they do it it is so bad for your body that I feel like throwing up when I see someone doing it..."

i was interrupted when Frank said said,

"I think we are done talking Safire."

"Oh OK," I said in a surprised tone

"We will be telling Mary at the front desk what we think," Clerice said

"Ok," I said in a disipointed tone

Once everybody had left I turned to leave but a hand garbed mine from behind, I turned around,"I will try to convince them to take you home with us," Robbie told me as our eyes locked

"Please do," I said to him while tears were welling up in my eyes.

"I am adopted too, you know?," he said

"You are?," I said in a astonished tone

"Yep,"he said," I got adopted about three months ago."

"Oh, did you know your parents?,"I asked

"No I don't know then," he said still smiling at me

"Robbie where are you?," Clerice yelled from down the hall

"I am right here!," he yelled back

"Oh OK, we have made our decision!," she yelled

"Coming!,"he yelled

"I will be right back," he whispered in my ear

"OK"I whispered back

I heard them all whispering down the long hall but I could make out what they were saying,suddenly Robbie ran into the room and picked me up and spun me around finally he put me down and said,"we are going to take you home,"he whispered

chapter 3

As I packed, my friends signed my goodbye card. I felt so happy and sad to go. It was like tearing a huge chunk out of me but only placing a little of it back. All I did was cry and cry and cry some more while packing."Nock nock," Mary said by the door like she had done the day before. This time I was the only one to say,"Come in."

The door opened and Mary said ,"They are waiting for you in the lobby, when you are ready just come out to the lobby,OK?,"she said

"Ok," I said still sobbing

"Oh its OK sweaty,"she said as she walked over and hugged me.

"Mary?," I asked

"Yes saphire," she said

"Can you do me a favor and find amazing home for these best-est friends of mine?," I asked

"You can count on it," she said with confidence.

"Thank you,"I said

"Well you better hurry up before your late, Robbie is whining about you, you know," Mary said as she closed the door

"So who is this, Robbie boy, Mary says you know about?,"Nicky says

"He will be my new sibling," I say

"So what does he look like?,"Nicky asks

"How about I show you," I say ,"When I walk into the lobby we can say or goodbyes there and you can meet my new family, OK?."

"Ok," Nicky says smiling at me

When I am finally packed I tell my friends "Single file or no seeing him at all and if you go and rush over to him and see him as soon as you spot him you will have to go back to your guys adoption room,OK?," I said while they lined up

"Ok," they said in a course

I opened the door and stepped into line at the front. When we reached the end of the hall way we all felt like collapsing , when I did finally did collapse I was caught by the hands that had grabbed mine in the adoption conference room, of course Robbie had caught me and lifted me onto my feet again. "So this is your new sibling," Nicky said in a annoying voice

"Yes, this is," I said in an annoyed tone

"Nice to meet you all," Robbie said

"Its time to go Robbie and Safire!," Clerice yelled from the car

"Coming," Robbie yelled back

We said our last goodbyes and walked outside into the poring rain."I have an umbrella you know," Robbie said

"Oh OK," I said

He put up the umbrella and ran to the car. He opened the door and said "Get in quick."

I jumped into the car and he followed. "So do i have my own room?," I asked

"No, sorry, but since we are so close family, you and I, we will be sharing a room OK?," he said

"That's cool with me," I said

"Really?," he said

"Ya,why wouldn't it be, we are siblings now," I said

"Oh OK," he said,"good, your are OK with that."

The car suddenly came to a stop and Clerice opened the driver door and got out. Then all over a sudden so did everyone else . i looked out the front window of the car and saw before me a humungous house towering, above me.

Chapter 4

As i slowly go near the mansion, I realized that it seemed to have over 30 windows. "You are the only ones who live here?," i asked quietly.

"No," Robbie said," why do you think we have so many windows?"

" I don't know,i didn't think there was anyone else that lived with you only 7 of you people came to see me," i said

"Oh well that is true,but there isn't just 5 kids in this family that you have joined there are 35 kids in this family and you will be the 36

are is no child that is not equally nice to the other. So there will be no fighting or cussing or rudeness to each other. when we walk through these front door there will be a line of the kids in my family that will introduce themselves to you these are the kids that have strait A's OK so you can trust them,OK?" Robbie said

"OK," i replied

As the doors opened i felt a cool gush of wind,but then all of a sudden i say who was at the front of the line, Josh Arail, it cant be i thought, my best friend was here, my friend who had moved and never called me again only email and said to me all the time"i will find a way to see you,i will,",my friend who had told me he would keep me secret for eternity, and now,he was here right in front of me and smiling.

"Josh is that really you," i said trying to swallow the lump that was in my throat that was going to try to make me cry

" Safire?," he said his expression changing from a smile into a dropped mouth

" Its me," is a i let a tear roll down my face

Robbie then starts looking back and forth at each other," you know mute?"

"What?" i ask

" he never talks so we call him mute" Robbie says

" i see,"i say my expression also changing but instead of in shock it is disapproval

i motion to Robbie to come over to me so i can whisper in his ear.

i tell him in his ear,"you call him mute, but i used to call him A.J. ,we were boyfriend and girlfriend, until his parents were killed in a car crash and he had to move, i have known him since i was born and kept in contact forever so i have known him all long time,OK?,"

"OK,"Robbie said," we are wasting valuable time , we have to go through the line before it is dinnertime," Then i notice just as Robbie said dinnertime i say little twitches in there welcoming smile,the line was shorter than i expected, from the front point of view it looked like a lot of people but there were only about 12. when i was done saying hello to everyone ,Robbie said to me," Just wait in here i will be right back." then he quickly walked away and turn the corner a few minutes later i heard a door slam.

i then started to hear voices which i didn't recognize at all but could make out what they were saying since i had amazing hearing from being part werewolf .

"You brought home a werewolf ,Robbie?,"a voice ,like a young lady about 15 years old said.

"she will not be dinner Andrea, she is our captive and she must stay here until the others try to come and get her," the voice of Robbie said

" But she is trained,"Andrea said.

" Yes but she can only turn into one on January first because she hasn't matured,"Robbie's voice said "Andrea i am sorry but i love her even though she is our captive, i have watched her for years behind her back in the shadows, i love her,and besides neither me or her has matured so if i help her mature, i will mature at the same time and if i bite me she will be half wolf , and half vampire," Robbie's voice was sweet but it made the girl he was talking to ,(Andrea), understand.

"Well I guess since you are sleeping in the same room as her it won't be a problem to help her mature," Andrea said

"Also I read up on the facts about werewolf princesses, I guess if you are the one to help them mature you become there mate forever and I am pretty sure that means that I will be the king of the werewolf kingdom," Robbie said in a tone which made me think he was smiling an evil smile.

"But she knows mute what if he mates with her first," Andrea said to Robbie

"I will make sure that won't happen at all,he knows by know that what I tell him to not do he wont do and what to do he must do," Robbie said coldly

I couldn't hear anymore of this retched talk. I ran to the front door and tried to open it was locked I broke it down with one blow of my fist it made a huge bang that I know would alert the vampires that I was going to get running. I started to run but I had only gotten halfway with thirteen strides and then a figure jumped right in front of my and I couldn't stop in time and ran right into, who or what was it, I can't remember .

Chapter 5

My eyes reopened and I found myself lying on a bed with my ankles locked in metal locks attached to the bed.

Wakey wakey Robbie said as my eyes focused on his. We where in a small room that looked like a guys room , I thought to myself it was probably Robbie's since I thought maybe he was the one who stood in front of me to block me from climbing over the gate to get out. "Why are you doing this to my kingdom?," I asked.

"Because you are something I have wanted to touch, hold, be with, for century's," Robbie said to me.

"How have you known about me for century's if I was not born till 16 years ago?" I asked.

"I have a mind that can see the future even if it is thousands of years away," He said.

"But you know I don't want to be with you," I said

"Yes, but you did when I first met me," He said

"True but you know who I love and it isn't you," I said. He started to walk around the bed

"Yes I know who you love but he knows he isn't allowed to have you and that's is that," He said

"How can your kind of people be so selfish, if I had a love and he didn't love me and he wanted someone else he wouldn't have to marry me he could marry the person who he likes and she likes him," I said in a destructed tone.

"we aren't selfish we are just organized I the leader of this clan of vampires and you are my captive and weather you like it or not you can live her like a real vampire and act like us or you can be locked up and not be treated like a living being, the choice is yours,and your alone.


End file.
